Heilmittel
Heilmittel (Original: Medicine) werden von Heilern benutzt, um die Krankheiten und Verletzungen ihrer Clanmitglieder zu behandeln. Sie benutzen dafür bestimmte Beeren und Kräuter, die sie in ihrem Bau lagern. Meistens gehen sie jedoch auch Frische suchen oder schicken ihren Schüler los, falls sie einen haben. Kräutermischungen Eine Kräutermischung ist im Allgemeinen eine aus verschiedenen Heilkräutern zusammengestellte Medizin. Diese wird verabreicht, wenn einzelne Kräuter nicht ausreichen. Das bekannteste Beispiel hierfür sind die Reisekräuter und eine Kräutermischung, welche Rußpelz erfindet, um gegen die Namenlose Krankheit anzukämpfen. Diese Krankheit, welche von Ratten übertragen wird, gilt als unheilbar, bis Rußpelz ein Gegenmittel erfindet und es Kleinwolke, dem späteren Heiler des SchattenClans, überlässt. Die genaue Zusammensetzung dieser Mischung ist unbekannt. Man weiß nur, dass sich darin Fenchel befindet. Heilmittel und Kräuter Ackerwinde |Name=Ackerwinde |Englischer Name=Bindweed |Aussehen=Weiß-Rosa |Verwendung=Zur Befestigung von Schienen an Brüchen |Auftritt=Der Sonnenpfad |Anmerkungen= }} ﻿Ampfer |Name=Ampfer |Englischer Name=Dock |Aussehen=Rot |Verwendung=Zur Beruhigung von Wunden, Kratzern, Brennnesselstichen und wunden oder verletzten Ballen, zum Einreiben ins Fell, damit es geschmeidig wird und Auftragen auf Zerrungen, zum Einwickeln von Honigwaben und Vorbeugen von Entzündungen |Auftritt=Mitternacht, Morgenröte, Dämmerung, Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, Der verschollene Krieger, Die letzte Hoffnung, Der erste Kampf, Der geteilte Wald , Dovewing's Silence, Feuersterns Mission, Gelbzahns Geheimnis, Riesensterns Rache, Bramblestar's Storm, Moth Flight's Vision, Die letzten Geheimnisse |Anmerkungen=In Mitternacht, Morgenröte, Dämmerung und Gelbzahns Geheimnis wurde er fälschlicherweise mit Bitterkraut übersetzt. In Feuersterns Mission wurde er fälschlicherweise mit Bilsenkraut übersetzt. }} Bachminze |Name=Bachminze, Wasserminze |Englischer Name=Watermint |Aussehen=Rosa-Weiß |Verwendung=Zur Behandlung von Bauchschmerzen und Blähungen, der FlussClan reibt seine Verstorbenen mit Bachminze und Rosmarin ein |Auftritt= Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Lange Schatten, Fernes Echo, Spur des Mondes, Die letzte Hoffnung, Thunder and Shadow, Feuersterns Mission, Moth Flight's Vision, Hawkwing's Journey, Mistystar's Omen, Die letzten Geheimnisse |Anmerkungen= }} Beinwell Beinwurz |Englischer Name=Comfrey |Aussehen=Lila |Verwendung=Zur Schmerzlinderung von Wunden jeglicher Art wie zum Beispiel Kratzwunden, Verbrennungen und wunden Pfoten, zur Behandlung von steifen und entzündeten Gelenken, Juckreiz, Zerrungen, verrenkten und ausgerissenen Krallen und gebrochenen Knochen. |Auftritt=Feuer und Eis, Morgenröte, Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, Die letzte Hoffnung, Der Sonnenpfad, Der geteilte Wald, Die Mission des Schülers, Thunder and Shadow, Blausterns Prophezeiung, Das Schicksal des WolkenClans, Gelbzahns Geheimnis, Riesensterns Rache, Moth Flight's Vision, Hawkwing's Journey, Distelblatts Geschichte, Mistystar's Omen, Wolkensterns Reise, Goosefeather's Curse, Die letzten Geheimnisse, Battles of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide |Anmerkungen=In Der geheime Blick wurde steife Glieder mit Prellung übersetzt, wodurch Beinwell dort fälschlicherweise für eine Prellung verwendet wird. In Zeit der Dunkelheit wurde er fälschlicherweise mit Huflattich übersetzt. In Stimmen der Nacht wurde er fälschlicherweise mit Ampfer übersetzt. }} Beinwurz :Siehe Beinwell Bilsenkraut :Siehe Ampfer Binsen |Name=Binsen |Englischer Name=Rush |Aussehen= Braun, Purpur, Schwarz |Verwendung= Um gebrochene Knochen zu schienen |Auftritt=Fluss der Finsternis |Anmerkungen= }} Bitterkraut :Siehe Ampfer Blutwurz |Name=Blutwurz |Englischer Name=Tormentil |Aussehen=Gelb |Verwendung= Um Wunden zu versorgen und vergiftete Katzen zu kurrieren |Auftritt=Verbannt |Anmerkungen=Wird vom Stamm des eilenden Wassers verwendet. }} Borretsch |Name=Borretsch |Englischer Name=Borage |Aussehen=Blau, Pink |Verwendung= Zum senken von Fieber, zur Unterstützung der Milchbildung von Königinnen, zum behandeln von Bauchschmerzen und Atemproblemen |Auftritt=Mitternacht, Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Der geheime Blick, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, Der verschollene Krieger, Die letzte Hoffnung, Der erste Kampf, Thunder and Shadow, Feuersterns Mission, Das Schicksal des WolkenClans, Gelbzahns Geheimnis, Moth Flight's Vision, Hawkwing's Journey, Goosefeather's Curse, Die letzten Geheimnisse }} Brennnessel |Name=Brennnessel, Nessel |Englischer Name=Stinging Nettle, Nettle |Aussehen=Grün, Braun |Verwendung= Zum Behandeln von Schwellungen, schmerzenden Knochen und Infektionen, zusammen mti Honig zum aufwärmen des Körpers, zum Beruhigen von Wunden, als Salbe mit Beinwell zum Behandeln von gebrochenen Knochen und Verstauchungen, die Samen zur Behandlung von Vergiftungen |Auftritt=Vor dem Sturm, Morgenröte, Dämmerung, Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Stimmen der Nacht, Die letzte Hoffnung, Der geteilte Wald, Thunder and Shadow, Blausterns Prophezeiung, Gelbzahns Geheimnis, Moth Flight's Vision Die letzten Geheimnisse |Anmerkungen= }} Brombeerblätter |Englischer Name=Blackberry Leaves |Aussehen=Grün |Verwendung=Gegen Bienenstiche |Auftritt= Das Schicksal des WolkenClans }} Buchenblätter |Englischer Name=Beech Leaves |Aussehen=Grün |Verwendung=Zum Aufbewahren und transportieren von Mohnsamen. |Auftritt=Dämmerung |Anmerkungen=Sie werden vom DonnerClan verwendet. }} Efeublätter |Name=Efeublätter |Englischer Name=Ivy Leafes |Aussehen=Grün |Verwendung=Zum Aufbewahren von Katzenminze. |Auftritt=Stimmen der Nacht |Anmerkungen=Sie werden vom SchattenClan verwendet. }} Eichenblätter |Englischer Name=Oak Leaves |Aussehen=Grün |Verwendung= Zum auftragen auf Wunden, getrocknet als Unterlage zum mischen von Kräutern. |Auftritt=Morgenröte, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Thunder and Shadow }} Erlenrinde |Englischer Name=Alder Bark |Aussehen=Grünlich, Dunkelbraun |Verwendung=Gegen Zahnschmerzen |Auftritt=Geheimnis des Waldes }} Fenchel |Name=Fenchel |Englischer Name=Fennel |Aussehen=Gelb |Verwendung=Zum lindern der Hüftschmerzen bei der Geburt, zum behandeln von Atemnot und veräzten Augen, um Katzen zum erbrechen zu bringen |Auftritt=Der verschollene Krieger, Dovewing's Silence, Mapleshade's Vengeance }} Fieberkraut :Siehe Mutterkraut Frauenminze :Siehe Mutterkraut Gänseblümchenblätter Gänsefingerkraut |Name=Gänsefingerkraut |Englischer Name=Tansy |Aussehen=Gelb |Verwendung= Zur Behandlung, Vorbeugung und Nachbehandlung von Husten, weißem Husten und grünem Husten, Halsweh, zur Behandlung von Zerrungen und vorbeugen von infizierten Wunden, zum Verdecken des eigenen Geruchs. |Auftritt= Mitternacht, Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, Die letzte Hoffnung, Der Sonnenpfad, Der Leuchtende Stern, Der geteilte Wald, Die Mission des Schülers, Thunder and Shadow, Das Schicksal des WolkenClans, Blausterns Prophezeiung, Gelbzahns Geheimnis, Moth Flight's Vision, Hawkwing's Journey,Mistystar's Omen, Wolkensterns Reise, Dovewing's Silence, Goosefeather's Curse, Die letzten Geheimnisse, Das Gesetz der Krieger |Anmerkungen= Die Early Settlers versuchen damit die Unbekannte Krankheit zu heilen, was jedoch erfolglos bleibt. In Gelbzahns Geheimnis wird es fälschlicherweise mit Schafgarbe übersetzt. . In Der geteilte Wald wird es mit Wurmkraut übersetzt. . In Mitternacht, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Sonnenaufgang, Spur des Mondes, Die letzte Hoffnung, Der leuchtende Stern, Blausterns Prophezeiung, Das Schicksal des WolkenClans und Gelbzahns Geheimnis wird es mit Rainfarn übersetzt. }} Geißfuß/Giersch |Name=Geißfuß/Giersch (Inoffiziell) |Englischer Name=Goatweed |Aussehen=Weiß |Verwendung= Zur Behandlung von Traurigkeit. |Auftritt=Moth Flight's Vision }} Ginster |Name=Ginster |Englischer Name=Broom |Aussehen=Gelb |Verwendung= Als Umschlag zum behandeln von gebrochenen Knochen und Wunden. |Auftritt=Geheimnis des Waldes}} Goldrute |Name=Goldrute |Englischer Name=Goldenrod |Aussehen=Gelb |Verwendung=Zum heilen und säubern von Wunden, wird zusammen mit Schachtelhalm und Ringelblume als Umschlag zubereitet. |Auftritt=In die Wildnis, Dämmerung, Die Mission des Schülers, Thunder and Shadow, Gelbzahns Geheimnis, Moth Flight's Vision, Secrets of the Clans, Die letzten Geheimnisse }} Greiskraut :Siehe Jakobskreuzkraut Große Klette |Name=Große Klette |Englischer Name=Burdock |Aussehen=Lila |Verwendung=Zur generellen Behandlung von Bisswunden und infizierten Bissen, genauer Rattenbisse, Fuchsbisse und Katzenbisse. |Auftritt=Mitternacht, Mondschein, Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, Sonnenaufgang, Der verschollene Krieger, Der Leuchtende Stern, Feuersterns Mission, Das Schicksal des WolkenClans, Gelbzahns Geheimnis, Die letzten Geheimnisse |Anmerkungen= }} Habichtskraut Harz der Balsam-Pappel |Name=Harz der Balsam-PappelKates Facebook-Seite |Englischer Name=Sap of the Balsam Poplar |Aussehen=Gelb |Verwendung=Zur Behandlung von Grünem Husten. |Auftritt=Moth Flight's Vision |Anmerkungen= }} Haselnuss |Auftritt=Blausterns Prophezeiung |Anmerkungen= }} Heideblüte |Englischer Name=Heather Flower |Aussehen=Lila |Verwendung=Der Nektar der Pflanze ist süß und wird genutzt, um das schlucken von Kräutern zu erleichtern. Außerdem helfen eingeweichte Blüten gegen schmerzende Gelenke. |Auftritt=Der geheime Blick, Riesensterns Rache |Anmerkungen= }} Himbeerblätter Holunderblätter Honig |Name=Honig |Englischer Name=Honey |Aussehen=Goldgelb |Verwendung=Wird bei Husten verwendet um Halsweh und Heiserkeit zu behandeln. Nach einem Feuer werden Verbrennungen und Halsschmerzen die durch das einatmen von Rauch entstanden sind damit behandelt. Außerdem wird er verwendet um einer Katze Kraft zu geben, Infektionen zu behandeln und zusammen mit Brennesseln um Katzen aufzuwärmen. |Auftritt=Vor dem Sturm, Morgenröte, Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Streifensterns Bestimmung, Hawkwing's Journey, Die letzten Geheimnisse |Anmerkungen= }} Huflattich |Name=Huflattich |Englischer Name=Coltsfoot |Aussehen=Gelb |Verwendung=Zur Behandlung von Husten und Atemnot. |Auftritt=In die Wildnis, Sternenglanz, Der geheime Blick, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Die letzte Hoffnung, Donnerschlag, Der erste Kampf, Der geteilte Wald, Der Sternenpfad, Die Mission des Schülers, Thunder and Shadow, Das Schicksal des WolkenClans, Streifensterns Bestimmung, Gelbzahns Geheimnis, Bramblestar's Storm, Moth Flight's Vision, Hawkwing's Journey, Dovewing's Silence, Die letzten Geheimnisse |Anmerkungen= }} Jakobskreuzkraut Jakobskraut, Greiskraut |Englischer Name=Ragwort |Aussehen=Gelb |Verwendung=Zusammen mit Wacholderbeeren in einem Umschlag zum behandeln von schmerzenden Gelenken und zur Stärkung. |Auftritt=Geheimnis des Waldes, Morgenröte, Sonnenaufgang, Der vierte Schüler, Spur des Mondes }} Kamille |Name=Kamille |Englischer Name=Chamomile |Aussehen=Weiß |Verwendung=Gibt Kraft und beruhigt das Herz, außerdem hilft sie gegen Müdigkeit und ist ein Bestandteil der Reisekräuter. |Auftritt=Vor dem Sturm, Der vierte Schüler, Spur des Mondes, Der verschollene Krieger, Die Mission des Schülers, Gelbzahns Geheimnis |Anmerkungen=In Vor dem Sturm wird zunächst gesagt, sie sei kein Bestandteil der Reisekräuter. Jedoch gehört sie in Der vierte Schüler, Spur des Mondes, Der verschollene Krieger und Gelbzahns Geheimnis zu diesen. }} Katzenminze |Name=Katzenminze |Englischer Name=Catmint, Catnip |Aussehen=Lila |Verwendung=Zur Behandlung von weißem und grünem Husten. |Auftritt=Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Stunde der Finsternis, Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, Der verschollene Krieger, Die letzte Hoffnung, Die Mission des Schülers, Thunder and Shadow, Feuersterns Mission, Das Schicksal des WolkenClans, Blausterns Prophezeiung, Streifensterns Bestimmung, Gelbzahns Geheimnis, Bramblestar's Storm, Moth Flight's Vision, Distelblatts Geschichte, Dovewing's Silence, Goosefeather's Curse, Die letzten Geheimnisse, Das Gesetz der Krieger, Battles of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide }} Kerbel |Name=Kerbel |Englischer Name=Chervil |Aussehen=Weiß |Verwendung=Der Saft wird auf Kratzer und Infizierte Wunden geträufelt, währen die Wurzel gegen Bauchschmerzen und Übelkeit hilft. Er wird auch gebährenden Königinnen verabreicht, die genaue Wirkung ddabei ist jedoch unbekannt. |Auftritt=Mitternacht, Mondschein, Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, Verbannt, Sonnenaufgang, Der vierte Schüler, Der verschollene Krieger, Die letzte Hoffnung, Der Sonnenpfad, Der geteilte Wald, Die Mission des Schülers, Thunder and Shadow, Gelbzahns Geheimnis, Bramblestar's Storm, Moth Flight's Vision, Goosefeather's Curse, Die letzten Geheimnisse |Anmerkungen= }} Kletten-Labkraut |Name=Kletten-Labkraut |Englischer Name=Catchweed |Aussehen=Weiß |Verwendung=Wird verwendet um Umschläge die auf Wunden gestrichen wurden zu befestigen. |Auftritt=Der geheime Blick, Moth Flight's Vision |Anmerkungen= }} Lavendel Leuchtender Stern Löwenzahn |Name=Löwenzahn |Englischer Name=Dandelion |Aussehen=Gelb |Verwendung=Wird Katzen mit Fieber verabreicht um dieses zu Senken und der Katze beim einschlafen zu helfen. |Auftritt=Dämmerung, Sonnenaufgang, Die Mission des Schülers, Gelbzahns Geheimnis |Anmerkungen= }} Luzerne Die (engl. Alfalfa) ist eine kleine Pflanze mit violetten Blüten. Die Samen können als Blutgerinnungsmittel benutzt werden. Die Blätter können, wenn sie zerrieben werden, zum Heilen von Hautpilz und Gelenkreumatismus verwendet werden. Wenn die Blätter geschluckt werden, wirken sie als Brech- und Abführmittel. Malve Die Blätter der (engl. Mallow) werden gegessen, um den Magen zu beruhigen. Die Blätter werden am besten zu Sonnenhoch gesammelt, wenn sie trocken sind. Mäusegalle Mäusegalle (Original: Mouse Bile) ist, wie der Name sagt, die Galle einer Maus. Mäusegalle ist das einzige Mittel, um Zecken zu entfernen. Mäusegalle riecht und schmeckt abscheulich. Wenn Moos in Mäusegalle getränkt und dies auf eine Zecke geträufelt wird, lässt sie los und fällt ab. Den Geruch kann man mit Bärlauch überdecken. Wenn sie versehentlich geschluckt wird, hat man diesen schrecklichen Geschmack noch für Tage im Mund. Heiler sollten also immer daran denken, ihre Pfoten und ihr Maul nach der Behandlung abzuwaschen und das mit Wasser, nicht mit der Zunge. Der Geruch ist bitter und stinkt. thumb|Mohnsamen Minze (engl. Mint) wird in Blausterns Prophezeiung genutzt um den Geruch des Todes zu entfernen. Verstorbene Katzen werden damit eingerieben. Mohnsamen Mohnsamen (engl. Poppy Seeds) sind kleine, schwarze Samen aus einer getrockneten Mohnblüte. Sie haben eine beruhigende und schmerzstillende Wirkung. Sie werden auch verwendet, um Katzen einzuschläfern oder sie zu beruhigen, wenn sie unter Schock stehen oder verzweifelt sind. Stillende Königinnen sollten Mohnsamen jedoch nicht nehmen. Die Mohnsamen werden auf die Pfoten gegeben und dann zerdrückt, wodurch sie an der Pfote kleben bleiben. Dann werden sie von kranken, verletzten oder geschockten Katzen abgeleckt. Eine andere Methode ist, die Mohnsamen auf ein Blatt zu legen und sie die Katze von dort ablecken zu lassen. Die Samen werden teilweise in der Mohnkapsel aufbewahrt. Mutterkraut |Name=Mutterkraut, Fieberkraut |Englischer Name=Feverfew |Aussehen=Gelb |Verwendung= Zum abkühlen des Körpers meist bei Fieber, Grünem Husten und Erkältungen, zur Behandlung von Schmerzen, insbesondere Kopfschmerzen. |Auftritt=Feuer und Eis, Morgenröte, Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Die letzte Hoffnung, Moth Flight's Vision, Die letzten Geheimnisse |Anmerkungen=In Feuer und Eis wurde es fälschlicherweise mit Frauenminze übersetzt. }} Nessel :Siehe Brennessel Petersilie (engl. Parsley) stoppt die Milchproduktion einer Königin, wenn ihre Jungen sterben oder keine Milch mehr benötigen. Diese Tatsache hilft Häherfeder herauszufinden, dass Blattsee seine richtige Mutter ist. Mausefell beschreibt ihren Geschmack als sehr frisch, obwohl die Pflanze schon vertrocknet war. Pfefferminze (engl. Peppermint) wird benutzt, um die Durchblutung anzuregen. Pimpernell (engl. Burnet) ist ein Bestandteil der Reisekräuter. Rainfarn :Siehe Gänsefingerkraut Reisekräuter Reisekräuter (Original: Traveling Herbs) werden Katzen gegeben, die tagelange Reisen antreten. Die bitteren Kräuter unterdrücken den Hunger und stärken das Herz. Sie bestehen aus zwei übelschmeckenden Kräuterbällchen, welche wiederum aus Sauerampfer, Heidekraut, Gänseblümchen, Harz vom Drachenbaum und Pimpernell bestehen. In Der vierte Schüler werden als Bestandteile Ampfer, Tausendschön, Kamille und Pimpernell angegeben. In Gelbzahns Geheimnis sind die Bestandteile Sauerampfer, Gänseblümchen, Kamille und Pimpernell. Ringelblume Die''' ' (engl. ''Marigold) ist eine grüne Pflanze mit orangefarbenen Blüten. Von Heilern wird sie zerstoßen und mit Beeren und Mohnsamen gemischt, um eine schmerzlindernde Paste herzustellen. Dies geschieht in Morgenröte, als Schmutzfell im Sterben liegt. Sie werden auch gegen Rattenbisse verwendet, die Heilwirkung ist aber meist zu schwach, so dass oft Bärlauch oder Große Klette benutzt wird. Auch gegen Entzündungen wird die Ringelblumenpaste oft verwendet. Rußpelz verwendete es außerdem zusammen mit Wacholderbeeren um Langschweifs Augen zu heilen. Rosmarin (engl. Rosemary) ist ein immergrüner, buschig verzweigter Strauch, der intensiv aromatisch duftet. Die Blätter werden verwendet, um den Kreislauf anzuregen und das Herz zu stärken. Sauerampfer (engl. Sorrel) benutzt der SchattenClan in seinen Reisekräutern. Schachtelhalm (engl. Horsetail) ist eine hohe, borstige Pflanze, die in sumpfigen Gebieten wächst. Schachtelhalm wächst im Wald-Territorium des SchattenClans oder in der Nähe der Insel im See-Territorium. Die Stängel werden zu einem Brei zerkaut und auf Wunden gelegt, um Infektionen zu behandeln. Schafgarbe (engl. Yarrow) kann einer Katze gegeben werden, damit dieser übel wird und sie erbricht. Dies ist oft bei einer Entgiftung notwendig. Rußpelz verwendet diese Pflanze bei Ampferjunges, nachdem ihr Dunkelstreif Todesbeeren zu essen gegeben hat. Die Blätter werden auch in einen Breiumschlag gegeben, um Gift zu neutralisieren. Eine Salbe aus Schafgarbe kann verwendet werden, um gerissene Pfotenpolster zu heilen. Im Wald-Territorium wächst Schafgarbe vor allem bei den Schlangenfelsen. Es gibt einen Fehler in'' Morgenröte'', in der Rußpelz Mottenflügel fragt, ob sie Schmutzfell Schafgarbe gegeben hätte. Mottenflügel bejaht dies und meint, dass ihm davon allerdings schlecht geworden war. Daraufhin meint Rußpelz, dass dies schon mal vorkommen könnte, aber Schafgarbe wirkt sich generell mit Übelkeit aus. In Dämmerung geben Mottenflügel und Blattsee Fischjunges und anderen Katzen aus dem FlussClan Schafgarbe, damit sie das giftige Öl ausspucken. Maulbeerjunges rettet Buchenpfote, indem sie ein Bündel Schafgarbe aus seinem Maul heraus holt, was in seiner Kehle stecken geblieben ist. Schlangenkraut (engl. Snakeroot) ist das beste Heilmittel gegen Gift und wird besonders bei Schlangenbissen angewandt. Schöllkraut (engl. Celandine) ist eine krautartige Pflanze mit gelben Blüten. Die Blätter der Pflanze wirken gegen Entzündungen und werden vor allem für Augenverletzungen verwendet. Es wächst besonders gut beim Baumgeviert am Fluss. Rußpelz verwendet es, um Langschweifs Augen zu behandeln, er erblindet aber schließlich trotzdem. Sonnenhut Sonnenhut (engl. Coneflower) wird zu einem Brei gekaut und dann auf Wunden geleckt. Wenn die Blütenblätter gegessen werden, wirken sie Schmerzlindernd, Entzündungshemmend und Krampflösend. Außerdem können sie gegen jede Art von Gift eingesetzt werden und stärken das Immunsystem. Spinnweben Spinnweben (engl. Cobwebs) werden verwendet, um Blutungen zu stillen und, um Wunden, wie ein Pflaster, abzudecken. Man sammelt einige Spinnweben und drückt sie fest auf die Wunde. Sie können auch als Verband bei Knochenbrüchen verwendet werden. Beim Sammeln der Spinnweben sollte der Heiler darauf achten, die Spinne nicht einzusammeln. Studentenblume Die Studentenblume (engl. Marigold), auch als Ringelblume bekannt, ist eine Blume mit gelben oder orangen Blüten. Man kann sie auf großen Wiesen im gesamten Gebiet der Clans finden. Die Blüten oder Blätter werden gekaut und als Breiumschlag auf Wunden getan, um Infektionen zu behandeln. Studentenblume wird auch verwendet, um Rattenbisse zu behandeln, ist aber manchmal nicht stark genug. Darum werden Rattenbisse meist mit der Wurzel der Großen Klette oder Bärlauch behandelt. Sweet-Sedge Sweet-Sedge wird genutzt um Infektionen zu bekämpfen. Thymian (engl. Thyme) mindert Nervosität und Angst. Es wird auch Katzen gegeben, die unter Schock stehen. Außerdem werden tote Katzen damit vor der Totenwache eingerieben. Traubenkraut (engl. Snakeroot) gibt einer Katze Kraft. Auch dieses Kraut wurde zuerst von einem Stamm des eilenden Wassers endeckt. Steinsager erzählt Blattpfote von dem Kraut, als die Clans im Stamm Territorium rasten. Vogelmiere (engl. Chickweed) kann wie Katzenminze verwendet werden, um Grünen Husten zu behandeln. Vogelmiere wächst im Wald-Territorium in der Nähe der Sonnenfelsen. Wacholderbeeren (engl. Juniper berries) wachsen an einem Strauch mit dunkelgrünen, stacheligen Blättern. Mit den purpurroten Beeren werden Bauchschmerzen behandelt. Sie geben auch Kraft und beruhigen die Atmung. Manchmal werden sie auch benutzt, um Katzen zu beruhigen. In Gefährliche Spuren gibt Rußpelz Blaustern Wacholderbeeren zur Beruhigung, da sie nicht geschlafen hatte. Sie verwendete es außerdem zusammen mit Ringelblumen im Versuch Langschweifs Augen zu heilen. Wasserminze :Siehe Bachminze Weidenblätter Die Blätter von Weiden (engl. Willow Leaves) helfen gegen Erbrechen. Gelbzahn benutzt sie in Gelbzahns Geheimnis um Wolkenjunges zu heilen. Weidenrinde Die Rinde von Weiden (engl. Willow Bark) wird als schmerzstillendes Mittel benutzt. Weiden wachsen vor allem im FlussClan-Territorium. Wilder Knoblauch |Name=Wilder Knoblauch |Englischer Name=Wild Garlic |Aussehen=Weiß |Verwendung=Für Rattenbisse, vorbeugung von Infektionen, verdecken des eigenen Geruchs |Auftritt= In die Wildnis, Fernes Echo, Der geteilte Wald , Gelbzahns Geheimnis, Die letzten Geheimnisse |Anmerkungen= }} Wintergrün (engl. Wintergreen) wird vom Stamm des eilenden Wassers genutzt. Wofür ist jedoch unbekannt. Wollziest Wollziest '(engl. ''Lamb's Ear) gibt einer Katze Kraft. Wollziest wurde erst vom Stamm des eilenden Wassers endeckt. Als die Clans in ihrem Territorium rasteten, erzählte Steinsager Blattpfote von diesem Kraut. Wollziest wird vor allem in den Bergen gefunden. Wurmkraut :Siehe Gänsefingerkraut Gifte Fingerhutsamen '''Fingerhutsamen (engl. Foxglove Seeds) sind als gefährliche Medizin bekannt. Sie tragen ein unbekanntes Gift in sich und man kann nicht genau einschätzen, wie gefährlich sie sind. Sie können zwar dem Herz helfen, aber bei Überdosierung leicht zu Lähmung oder Herzversagen führen. Fingerhutsamen können mit Mohnsamen verwechselt werden. Fingerhutsamen werden von Gelbzahn erwähnt, als sie zu Rußpelz sagt: "Du bist eine Gefahr für den Clan! Du kannst eine Katze töten, wenn du Fingerhutsamen mit Mohnsamen verwechselst!" Maiglöckchen (engl. Lilies of the valley) blühen im Mai und duften süß. Aus den Blüten entwickeln sich bis zum Herbst hellrote Beeren, die tödlich sind. Nachtschatten Nachtschatten (engl. Nightshade) ist sehr giftig, und kann sogar den stärksten Krieger töten. Nachtschatten wird in Geheimnis des Waldes erwähnt, als Feuerherz und Rußpfote zusammen mit Wolkenjunge Kräuter sammeln. Wolkenjunge isst fast Todesbeeren, wird aber von Rußpfote gestoppt, bevor er sie sich in den Mund stecken kann. Als Wolkenjunge wieder etwas findet und Rußpfote auffordert, sich anzusehen, was er gefunden hat, sagt diese im Scherz zu Feuerherz "Vielleicht ist es diesmal ein tödliches Nachtschattengewächs". Schierling Schierling (engl. Hemlock) kann von unerfahrenen Heilern sehr leicht mit Kerbel verwechselt werden. Wird Schierling eingenommen, führt er zu Müdigkeit und einem tiefem Schlaf, in dem dann langsam das Herz zu schlagen aufhört. Stechpalmenbeeren Stechpalmenbeeren (engl. Holly berries) sind nicht so gefährlich wie Todesbeeren, aber für Junge immer noch tödlich. Sie kommen in Dämmerung vor, nachdem sich Blattsee mit Krähenfeder getroffen hat. Ampferschweif findet Blattsee unter einem Stechpalmenbusch. Blattsee sagt, dass sie Beeren sucht und Ampferschweif fragt: "Sind die nicht giftig?" Todesbeeren Hauptartikel: Todesbeeren Todesbeeren (Original: Deathbeeries) sind äußerst giftige rote Beeren, die bei den Zweibeinern als Beeren der Eibe bekannt sind. Der Stamm des eilenden Wassers nennt die Todesbeeren Nachtsamen. Sie kommen zum ersten Mal in Geheimnis des Waldes vor, als Wolkenjunge, Feuerherz und Rußpfote im Wald Kräuter sammeln. Wolkenjunge findet Todesbeeren und will sie essen, aber Rußpfote schubst ihn zur Seite und erklärt ihm, dass er, wenn er diese Beeren gegessen hätte, jetzt tot sein würde. Am Ende desselben Buches benutzt Gelbzahn Todesbeeren, um Braunschweif zu töten. Ampferjunges stirbt beinahe an Todesbeeren, als Dunkelstreif sie in Stunde der Finsternis mit diesen füttert. Zum Glück kann Rußpelz sie retten, weil sie ihr Schafgarbe gibt. In Mondschein werden sie eingesetzt, um Scharfzahn, einen Berglöwen, zu töten. Jedoch funktioniert das nicht, da er das mit Todesbeeren vollgestopfte Kaninchen ignoriert. Am Ende von Sonnenaufgang versucht Distelblatt ihre Mutter Blattsee dazu zu drängen, die Beeren zu sich zu nehmen, dieser Versuch scheitert allerdings ebenfalls. Die Beeren befanden sich im Lager, da Honigfarn zuvor dort einer Schlange zum Opfer fiel, die dann nicht weiter aufgespürt werden konnte. Siehe auch *Heiler *Krankheiten und Verletzungen Referenzen en:Medicineru:Целебные Травыnl:Medicijnenfr:Remèdes de guérisones:Medicina Kategorie:Pflanzen Kategorie:Artikel des Monats